


沉檀

by 2697625169



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2697625169/pseuds/2697625169
Summary: PWP，无脑爽文
Relationships: 男少主/东璧龙珠
Kudos: 36





	沉檀

鼻间盈溢丝香气，好似混着奶甜却又没那么腻味，少主眯眼，暂且搁置书卷打算一探究竟。

香气虽淡却勾人得紧，好似什么新熟的木果，待人采撷。少主循香而去，顿在了房前。

眼前是东司马的屋子，距离如此之近少主已然发觉，这香味原是omega散发的信息素。醒悟过来的少主尽可能收起自己的信息素，却仍旧不可避免地感到随着他的接近，omega的味道在不可逆转地扭曲。

他屈指轻敲房门，“东璧？”

无人应门，他思考着想叫饺子来一发药剂，脚下一转却被身后打开的门中伸出的手拽进去。

他好似一下掉进檀木林，扑面而来馥郁的香气让他险些失控没收住自己的信息素。东璧龙珠长发披散，鎏金瞳眸不见清明，他扯着自己的衣领垂首倚在少主颈边。少主闭目，琢磨着这人什么意思。

“进都进来了，怎么没有一点自觉。”

omega喑哑声音在他耳边响起，湿热气息扑在皮肤上引起一阵颤栗。年轻的alpha深吸一口气缓缓释放自己的信息素，东璧几乎是瞬间软了腿。

alpha探寻着吻过来，指尖挑开东璧龙珠所剩不多的衣物，缓缓安抚着空虚已久的omega。

“呃嗯…”

少年的味道如他本人一样沉静，绵长悠远，东璧龙珠没有被侵犯的感觉，脑海中模糊着，渐渐沉溺下去，被人翻过身抵在门板上才一惊，清醒三分。

“东璧、东璧，愿不愿意被我标记？”

少主松开他，看着眼神聚焦了些的人，低声问道。东璧龙珠定定望他片刻，松懈下来，放任自己微微下滑，下颚抵在少年肩头，默认意味不言而喻。少年顺势摸到人颈后腺体缓缓贴过去，舌尖在凸起的表面来回舔舐，东璧龙珠控制不住地微微发抖，即将失去控制权的恐惧与得到alpha信息素的渴望交织在一起，最终他什么也没说。

齿尖稍一施力，alpha捏住了猎物的命门。东璧龙珠猛地仰头，少年的味道仿佛一剂猛药扎在他身体里，原本被安抚得稍稍平负下去的欲望重新点燃，他能清晰地感觉到股间溢出黏腻液体，内里叫嚣着渴望着alpha的占有。

沉香与檀香混驳在一起，初时像是安神香，细品才觉宛如慢性毒药，令人上瘾。

少年手掌向下探，隔着衣物握住了东璧龙珠硬挺多时的器物，指尖在顶部缓缓捻磨，意料之内看到那人受不住地蜷起身子。

他凑去和人再度唇舌交融，东璧龙珠破碎的闷哼含在喉间，给堵了回去。少主拽着人磕磕绊绊从门边挪近里间，不甚雅观地摔在床上。不过此刻已无人在意那些，少主抽手，慢条斯理地剥开东璧的衣裳，嵌着宝珠的挂饰腰带被冷落一边。

他现在一丝不挂了。双腿岔开坐在少主腿面上，alpha还一身整齐，纹路分明的衣料贴在他大腿内侧，他不自觉地轻轻磨蹭着，流得一塌糊涂的黏液洇晕在少年裤上，白色布料浸出一片水渍。

少年安抚地在他唇上一吻，指尖划过他脊背优美弧度落在湿透的穴口，东璧龙珠下意识地绷紧了身子，却抵不住已经泡得软韧的后穴吮进对方指尖。他听到少年似乎压着嗓子笑了一声，不自然地别开脸，捏在少主肩上的手指也施力收紧。

指尖蓦然遭到阻力，少主微微低头自人锁骨前吻咬，啮出红紫的痕迹逐步向下，直至含上已经硬挺的乳尖。

“啊…”

东璧龙珠短促地叫出声后又咬牙让它碎在嗓子里，敏感的皮肤被人吮得发麻，胸前柔嫩的地方被齿尖磕得发疼，却又透出些诡异的快感。

灵活修长的手指在他身后开拓，他着手开始拆少年的衣服，天性使然，他渴望在交配中与他的alpha肌肤相贴。

少年单手扯开领子，随着不得要领的omega摸索去了，坦言虽然发情的不是他，但他也被对方勾起兴致，体内狂躁因子迅速活跃起来，他要费很大功夫才能克制住直接捅进omega身体里泄欲的冲动。

“唔…不必顾忌…”东璧明白他所想，在指尖险险蹭到敏感点边缘时软着嗓子在人耳边轻声道。

少年呼吸一下乱了，暗恼自己定力太差，仅仅一句话就被撩拨得溃不成军。他轻“哈”一声，抽出手指，扳着人肩膀推搡在床上，柔顺长发铺开，灿金眼瞳中蕴了些水意，眼尾吊红，惑人得紧。

热硬性器挨在穴口，东璧龙珠闭了眼咬住下唇，少主微微弯眼，耐着性子舔上被咬得泛白的唇瓣，温柔地逼他松口。而后与舌尖一起顶入的，还有下身的硬挺。东璧龙珠紧紧阖着眼眼尾却仍沁出些泪，疼，却并非难以忍受，只是其中间杂些磨人的意味，omega渴求已久的欲望得到短暂满足，复又被想被填满的感觉盖过。

少主并不敢太过放肆，扩张不充分的身体即使已经情动，要容纳他还是有些困难，他慢慢抽动探寻着那让人极乐的点。

“嗯…！！”

一直默不作声的人忽然惊喘一声，身体触电般一颤，少年眯眯眼，找对位置了。沉香的味道陡然一变，醇厚依旧，堆砌得过重几乎让omega窒息。

而后浪潮席卷，东璧如漂摇小舟一般起伏，随时有覆灭的可能，理智直堕深渊，撇了廉耻沦为肉体的奴隶。

“啊…哈啊…”

他终是维持不住静默，不可自抑得呻吟出声，低沉温润的嗓音发颤，拐着弯扬起尾调，在少主心上猫抓一般恼出痒意。

太过了…东璧龙珠眼神失焦，任由清液自眼尾滚落，事因他起，却已经完全超出了他的掌控范围。少主觉察到他的失神，指根贴上他阴茎不急不缓地撸动，快感累积早达到阙值，哪儿禁得起这般挑逗，当即弓了身子小穴狠狠一绞，畅快射出浊液。

少主给他夹得倒吸口气，掰开抽搐的腿根大力顶开软肉，插得人猫似的呜咽两声，抖得更厉害。omega的快感来源从不只是前面，发泄并不意味着结束，相反他比刚才更希望贴近alpha，让alpha的精液冲进他的深处后牢牢锁住，但是想象到有力的液体冲刷内壁的感觉他就腰软。

“嗯…？”

少主半疑地哼声，刚刚一下进得有些深，似乎碰到了更深的小口，原本他以为紧闭的生殖腔口不知何时微微张开，轻嘬着他龟头。

“东璧…”

他低低唤了一声，omega睁着水润的眸子望着他，像是无声纵容他对这句身体做什么都可以。象征性地吻了吻omega前额，他掐着东璧龙珠的腰猛地一送，性器破开阻塞进入湿软的生殖腔。

“啊…啊啊…不…啊…”

omega本能地夹紧腿，反倒方便了少主插得更深，远比刚才更强烈的快感击中他，随着体内硬物每一次进出摩擦使他偏离自我意识，啜泣着呻吟仿佛勾栏妓女，偏偏又被卷进漩涡逃脱不得。

“东璧…”

少年哑声一遍遍叫着他的名字，一字一字刻满深情。性器进得太深，顶得他下腹发酸，穴里水液丰沛黏腻非常。

荒唐事终结于alpha的精液灌满omega的生殖腔，巨大的结堵在腔口，远比东璧想象得要刺激得多，他难堪地感觉到失禁一般的汁液从后穴淋漓而下，翘起的前端也抖着又射出白浊，他微微张着嘴却失了声，津液顺唇角滑下，划出透亮的水痕。

alpha的手在他腹上摁了摁，过多的液体和未完全消散的结胀得他难受，少年又凑过来讨好地吻着他的眉眼。

他终于一点脾气也没有了。


End file.
